


One More Year Together

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, sweetness and happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a quiet, peaceful morning on a very special day in Wayne Manor, and Bruce really does want to try his best at expressing himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Year Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klose/gifts).



> Birthday fic!

Dick woke up on his back, which seemed mildly surprising considering he remembered falling asleep curled up tightly against Bruce in his giant bed. He floated around in the unfocused half-sleep of early morning, keeping his eyes shut against the dim light coming from the edges of the curtains.

In what felt like a dream, someone was planting tiny kisses along his shoulder and collarbone. Dick smiled sleepily and turned his head to kiss his someone in return.

His jaw collided roughly with a cheekbone, jarring him fully awake.

Bruce looked down at him, balancing on one arm as he rubbed his cheek. "And here I was thinking you were such a gentle sleeper."

Dick cooed apologetically. "Want me to kiss it better?"

Bruce pouted, but leaned down for Dick to kiss him. "If you promise not to move so much, I'll kiss you again," he said.

"No more accidental meetings, I promise."

Bruce smiled and went back to where he had left off, running his hands gently along Dick's sides as he continued the kisses along Dick's collarbone.

Dick giggled, trailing his fingers up and down Bruce's back. "So what brought this on?"

"Mmm." Bruce stiffened just the slightest bit, barely enough for anyone to notice. Well, anyone except Dick. "I'm trying to be more expressive."

"Yeah?" Dick arched an eyebrow. "What are you expressing?"

Bruce stopped his kisses, but kept his head down by Dick's shoulder. "Today's the day you became Robin. You– We've made it another year." He looked up at Dick, his eyes cloudy with emotion.

Dick's breath caught in his throat. He touched Bruce's face, pulling him back to see him clearer. There was something so painfully vulnerable about Bruce expression that it made Dick want to just wrap his arms around him and never let them leave the room.

"We made it," Dick said, smiling gently at him. "And we'll make it to next year, too."

Bruce pursed his lips. "You can't promise–"

"I am promising it." He squeezed Bruce's shoulder. "As long as you don't take any more unannounced trips back in time."

Bruce chucked. "I'll make sure I don't."

Dick beamed and leaned up to kiss him. "Then I know we'll make it."

"Happy anniversary, Robin."

"Happy anniversary, Batman."


End file.
